


Dramatics

by notenoughcoffee



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughcoffee/pseuds/notenoughcoffee
Summary: Prompt: "I don't want to be dramatic-" "I can tell you right now that you are physically incapable of not being dramatic, so continue."Anne runs for help after an accident in the park.





	Dramatics

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy another pointless one, friends.

Anne took the corner at full-speed. She skid on the sand, wind-milling her arms to regain her balance. Her footing regained, but confidence shaken she leant against a brick wall for a moment to catch her breath before taking off as quickly as she could run again, heart hammering in her chest. 

The sun beat down obscuring her vision. Her sunglasses had been perched on top of her head, but in all the chaos, she wasn’t sure where they had gone. She just knew she needed to move faster, and so she squinted against the glare of the sun and wished for a longer stride. 

Beads of sweat formed rivulets down her temples and neck, clinging onto tendrils of hair as the house came into sight. Finally reaching the gate to their front garden, she cursed as the latch stuck, shaking it violently before climbing over it all but falling through the door. 

“Jane!”

She ran through the kitchen, finding it empty. Taking the stairs two at a time, she pounded on each door, screaming for Jane at each before flying down the stairs again, missing more than half in her haste.

“Jane!” 

“God. I’m back here! What’s all the noise for?” Jane’s frustrated reply came from the back garden. 

Anne sent the door crashing on its hinges, dodging out of its way on its return swing before falling into Jane.

“I don’t want to be dramatic-”

“I can tell you right now that you are physically incapable of  _ not _ being dramatic, so continue.”

“We need to get Katherine to the hospital!”

Jane, mid-eyeroll, blanched. “What’s happened?”

“Get the car.”

***

Jane parked the car in a bus lane as close to the park entrance as she was able to get. Anne had already jumped from the vehicle before she had fully come to a stop, and was running once again in the direction where she had left Anna tending to Katherine.

She had not realized the shear size of the park before she was required to make her way through it so quickly. Turning to glance over her shoulder, she saw Jane hurrying behind her, trying to keep pace enough to be able to follow Anne through the carefully landscaped trees and bushes. 

It seemed as though she had been running forever when finally she caught sight of Katherine’s pink hair in the distance. She and Anna were sat on a bench.

“Anne, we were wondering where you got off to,” Anna said, nonchalantly, as Anne approached them, twirling Anne’s lost sunglasses in her hand.

“I got help,” panting Anne doubled over, hands on her knees, and gasping for air.

“You got help?” 

“Yeah, Jane is right behind me. How is she?” Anne’s words were staccatoed between breaths. By the time she was able to finish asking her question, Jane had reached the group.

“What’s happened? Anne wouldn’t say anything!” She, too, out of breath, demanded to know.

Anna looked to Katherine, puzzled at the fuss. 

“I tripped,” Katherine explained, gesturing to the leg resting in Anna’s lap. Her knee was grazed.

“See! She needs a doctor!”

“Oh for f-… Anne! You dragged me all this way for a scraped knee?” Jane swatted Anne’s shoulder twice. She pulled back for a third strike but Anne moved out of the way.

“It might get infected! She could die!”

“Anne, a skinned knee is not going to kill me.” Katherine stared at her in disbelief. 

Jane reached out to swat at her again. “You don’t have to be  _ that _ dramatic!” 


End file.
